Hitchcock
|distributor = Fox Searchlight Pictures |release date = November 23, 2012 |language = English |imdb_id = tt0975645}} Hitchcock is a film based on Stephen Rebello's non-fiction book Alfred Hitchcock and the Making of Psycho. Hitchcock centers on the relationship between director Alfred Hitchcock and his wife Alma Reville during the making of Psycho, spanning from Wisconsin murderer Ed Gein, the real-life inspiration for the character of Norman Bates, to the release of the groundbreaking film in 1960. Cast * Anthony Hopkins as Alfred Hitchcock *Helen Mirren as Alma Reville *Scarlett Johansson as Janet Leigh *Danny Huston as Whitefield Cook *Toni Collette as Peggy Robertson *Jessica Biel as Vera Miles *James D'Arcy as Anthony Perkins *Michael Stuhlbarg as Lew Wasserman *Ralph Macchio as Joe Stefano *Michael Wincott as Ed Gein Production in 2005, it was reported that the Arts & Entertainment Network would produce a television film or miniseries based on Stephen Rebello's book Alfred Hitchcock and the Making of Psycho. Subsequently, the book was optioned as a major motion picture. In 2007, The Montecito Picture Company, owned by Ivan Reitman and Tom Pollock, set up a first look deal with Paramount Pictures Corporation, the original distributor of Psycho. However, after four years of development at Paramount, production moved to Fox Searchlight Pictures. On November 20, 2011, Sacha Gervasi was announced as being in negotiations to direct the dramatic motion picture. Earlier the next month, Gervasi signed on as director with Anthony Hopkins and Helen Mirren attached to star as Alfred Hitchcock and Alma Reville, respectively. Black Swan co-writer John J. McLaughlin wrote the first screenplay drafts; subsequently, Stephen Rebello wrote additional drafts that shifted the story's focus to the complex personal and professional relationship of Hitchcock and his wife, Alma Reville, during the filming of Psycho. Much of the film's casting was announced in March 2012. On March 1, 2012, Scarlett Johansson and James D'Arcy were announced to play the lead actors of Psycho, Janet Leigh and Anthony Perkins. Later that month Jessica Biel was cast as Vera Miles. Following, additional cast members were announced that included Toni Collette as the director's trusted assistant, Danny Huston as screenwriter-playwright Whitfield Cook, Michael Stuhlbarg as powerful agent and studio boss Lew Wasserman, Michael Wincott as psychopathic murderer Ed Gein, Ralph Macchio as screenwriter Joseph Stefano, Richard Portnow as legendary Paramount Pictures boss Barney Balaban, and Wallace Langham as graphic designer Saul Bass. Principle photography for the film began on April 13 in Los Angeles, with the film retitled as Hitchcock. Filming was wrapped up on May 31 after the completion of a scene set during Psycho's New York City premiere on June 16, 1960. On September 12, 2012, it was announced that Danny Elfman will compose the film's score. Previously, Elfman re-recorded Bernard Herrmann's original score to Psycho in 1998 for the Gus Van Sant remake. Trailers Posters Hitchcock 001.jpg Hitchcock 004.jpg Hitchcock008.jpg Images Hitchcock_002.jpg Hitchcock_003.jpg Hitchcock 005.jpg Hitchcock 006.jpg Hitchcock 007.jpg Hitchcock009.jpg Hitchcock010.jpg Hitchcock011.jpg Hitchcock012.jpg Hitchcock013.jpg Hitchcock014.jpg Hitchcock015.jpg Hitchcock016.jpg Hitchcock017.jpg Hitchcock018.jpg Hitchcock019.jpg Hitchcock020.jpg Hitchcock021.jpg Hitchcock022.jpg Hitchcock023.jpg Hitchcock024.jpg Hitchcock025.jpg Hitchcock026.jpg Hitchcock027.jpg Hitchcock028.jpg Hitchcock029.jpg Related Links IMDB Category:Films Category: Drama Category:Films based on novels Category:Alfred Hitchcock films Category:2012 films Category:Historical films Category:Drama Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures films